1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the image processing capabilities of CPUs in imaging apparatuses are increasing. Correspondingly, computation processes and the like are becoming more numerous, and overall current consumption of imaging apparatuses is increasing. As a result, heat generation amounts of imaging apparatuses are increasing and battery lives are falling. As a response to these increases in heat generation amounts, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-131251 discloses a technology that cools an imaging apparatus by employing a cooling member, a cooling structure or the like.